Questions
by Roshwen
Summary: A HT ship about questions. Holly and Trouble have a little game and some questions just need an answer. No plot, actually, but hey. Yes, I know this summary sucks, just go and read the story. And don't forget to review!
1. Part 1

**AN: ****YAY, for summer holidays! I've a whole lot of ideas, and a whole lot of time, so be prepared! **

**Actually, I don't have anything to say about the story itself. All you need to know is that there's not a really thick plot or a complex storyline, it's just a HT ship about questions. Enjoy and Review Please!**

**Oh, and nothing is mine. **

* * *

**Questions; part 1**

Holly and Trouble had been in love for over a month now, but besides two of their best friends, nobody knew it yet. Since he was promoted to LEP-commander (and because of his good looks, Holly suspected), Trouble was one of the Lower Elements' most wanted celebrities. If the paparazzi found out that he had a girlfriend, strolling through Haven like they were doing now, wouldn't be that easy. Or even possible.

They were walking home, after a secret dinner in a discreet restaurant. They walked hand in hand, for a moment not caring if anybody would see them. It was late, the fake suns were out and there was nobody out there except for the two of them. Haven was theirs for tonight.

Trouble looked at the girl walking beside him, and smiled. She looked happy, and now she wore something else than her LEP uniform, she was the most beautiful elf he'd ever seen. Suddenly he felt a wave of extreme happiness. She was his, and he was hers, and that was all that mattered. He didn't need anymore.

'Trouble Kelp. What's that insane grin on your face supposed to mean?' Holly asked amused. 'What are you thinking of? Me, I hope.' She laughed, as he stuck out his tongue at her.

That was their little game. When one of them asked something and started with the full name of the other, that question had to be answered. No matter what, it could take a while, but the other one had to give an answer. And, it had to be true.

'Actually,' he answered, 'I was thinking of how my mother will react if she hears about us. I bet she'll love it.'

Or at least a bit true.

Holly smiled when she thought of Trouble's stories about his mother. 'I bet she'll be completely bewildered. Her little boy, and that rough female officer?'

He laughed. 'She'll get used to it, and then she'll love you, I'm sure.' He let go of her hand, and put his arm around her waist. 'Just as I do. And your mother? What do you think, will she like me?'

Holly thought for a moment. Her mother was not a very friendly elf, not even for elf standards. 'I don't know if she'll like the fact that I'm growing up,' she said carefully, 'and I'm not sure whether she'll blame you or not. But she'll get used to it, just as your mother will.' She didn't sound so sure, though.

Trouble pulled her a little closer. 'Don't you worry, Short,' he said in a cheery voice. 'My charming personality will do the trick, don't you think? And if it doesn't, wait 'till she hears you're dating _the number one most wanted bachelor in all of Haven_, according to the _Private Fairy_!'

They both laughed. The _Private Fairy _was the most popular gossip magazine under the earth, and for 99 percent filled with pure nonsense, although, Holly found the article about 'Havens most wanted bachelors' quite interesting.

They reached Holly's apartment. She opened the door, but before she could go inside, he held her back. 'Holly Short. Where do you think you're going?'

'To my bed, of course,' she replied. 'Where else?'

'Aren't you forgetting something?' he said, smiling. 'A date like this one tonight has to be finished properly, don't you think? How about a little kiss before bedtime?'

Well, how could she refuse that offer? She smiled back, and, before she knew it, he took her in his arms for one of the most wonderful kisses ever.

An eternity later, he let go. 'Sweet dreams, Holly,' he whispered tenderly. Her body against his, her warm and sweet smell, her soft breath tickling in his neck, all of it was overwhelming. However, he forced himself and he started to turn away. 'I'll see you tomorrow,' she said in a soft voice, and she prepared to go inside.

But the romantic saying-goodbye moment was disturbed by the sound of somebody running away. Both at the same moment Holly and Trouble remembered having heard a weird sound while kissing.

The _click-click-click _of an expensive camera.

'D'Arvit!' Trouble swore.

'Well,' Holly sighed. 'I guess we'll have to face our family a little earlier than expected. But see it from the bright side.'

Trouble looked angry. 'What do you mean?'

'See it this way.' Holly answered, grinning vicious. 'Now everyone in Haven will find out anyway, you can just as well stay here.'

* * *

**And so, a wonderful night began. But, the story isn't over yet. No, it is to be continued…**


	2. Part 2

**AN: Yeah, new chapter already! Be warned for more fluff, you might need protection :) Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Questions; part two**

Ash could barely believe his eyes when he walked past the bookshop the next day.

Already, the headlines were shouting their message out to Haven. **Bachelor no more! **the _Private Fairy _reported. **Commander in love? **the _People Party _said, and the _Swift Story _proclaimed **Secret love caught red-handed.** His mouth fell open when he saw the picture on the cover. That could not be true, no way that Trouble Kelp would do… Ho. Stop. Wait a minute, he told himself. Do you really think he wouldn't?

Grinning he entered the bookshop, and bought the _Private Fairy. _Muttering under his breath, he opened it, and on page two, read something he'd never expect.

**Bachelor no more!**

_Last week, this same reporter wrote that Trouble Kelp, LEP__-commander, was the most wanted bachelor under this earth. Yesterday night, however, _the Private Fairy _has caught evidence of the opposite. That is to say, he's still wanted, but no bachelor anymore if we can believe this picture. However, we think we can and thus we report to you the clear evidence of commander Kelp and somebody who is definitely more than just a friend. _

Under this was placed a picture of Trouble, clearly kissing somebody. Unfortunately for Ash, this somebody was hidden by shadows, nightfall and Trouble's body. But somehow, the figure seemed familiar. When he read on, he found out why.

_Our reporter managed to follow commander Kelp after his dinner with his lover. About the identity of the last one, _the Private Fairy _can tell you that there is a significant resemblance with LEP-captain Holly Short. There is the crewcut, for example. Of course, we can't be sure, but it would be wise to keep an eye on commander Kelp to get more certainty. _

Ash took a closer look at the picture. Now they mentioned it… that girl did _indeed_ look like Holly. But she and Trouble? He quickly scanned the rest of the article. A lot of blahblah, about Trouble and his 'status' as VIP, and how much the ladies will regret this event, and more. Also more speculations about the identity of the 'mysterious lady,' but Ash didn't care anymore. He threw the paper in a nearby garbage-can, and started running to Police Plaza. There were some things Trouble Kelp needed to explain.

When he entered Police Plaza, there was no explanation necessary, or so it seemed. Trouble stood there in a corner, obviously not wanting to be seen, with Holly a little to close beside him. Ash couldn't help a grin spreading across his face. 'Hey Trouble,' he yelled, 'isn't there something you should tell us?'

The lobby burst out laughing. Trouble threw him a glare, Holly scowled. That was enough evidence for him. 'But serious,' he continued in a softer voice, stepping closer. 'How serious is it?'

Trouble bit his lip. Holly answered, coldly but with a small tone of pride: 'Have you seen the picture? How serious did that look to you?'

'I don't think this is something to discuss here,' Trouble interrupted. 'If the two of you can get to my office in about fifteen minutes, we'll talk. Not now. Not here.'

Ash smirked. 'As you wish, commander.'

**Fifteen minutes later, in the commanders' office.**

'How long.' That was the first thing Ash wanted to know.

Trouble answered. 'About a month now. Since Holly's birthday.'

Ash nodded. That made sense. It had been a big party, with a lot of drinking, dancing and just going crazy. Why not falling in love at the same time? 'Right,' he said. 'But again, how serious is this? Is it just a bit of having fun, or what?'

Holly looked offended. Taking her hand, Trouble said: 'Even if it was, would you think I'd say it out here? But for me, this is way more than just a bit of fun.' He looked into her eyes, and carefully touching the skin on her cheeks, he continued: 'I know it's only been a month, Holly. But I love you. I really do. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

Her smile was something Ash had expect on Lily's face. Instinctively knowing where this was going, he chose to slip away without making a sound. So it was serious. Well, he was happy for them. He only hoped that they could keep that nauseating kissing-starters silent. There was no need to make that public.

'He's gone,' Holly whispered. 'You can stop now.'

'Do you want me to stop?' he whispered back.

'No. But wait a minute. Trouble Kelp.'

He took a deep breath. 'What is it?'

'Will this change anything? I mean the papers, and the gossip and stuff?'

He thought of this for a few seconds. When he answered, his voice showed no doubt. 'Of course it will change. But if you mean 'will we break up because of this' then I say: No. Not if I still have something to say about it.'

She smiled, reassured, even relieved, he thought. That surprised him. She didn't show her worries, and certainly not her relieve about something so easily. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. 'Are you okay with that?' he asked.

With her face hidden in the corner between his ears and his shoulder she answered: 'I am. I just wanted to know.' He kept her close, he wasn't so sure whether she was that okay.

At last, she took a deep breath and released herself. 'I'm fine,' she said in response to his worried frown. 'I'm just fine.' And, in a poor attempt to make a joke of it: 'Now you can do what you did before you chased Ash away.'

Their lips met

* * *

**Awww... they're just so sweet together (author goes from human being to squeaking moron)... I don't know when the next update will be, but I promise it will be soon. Please leave a review on this, thank you very much!**


	3. Part 3

**AN: So, here's the third part again. Something to get out of all the fluffiness... a little. Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

**Questions; part 3**

As the day went by, more and more people found out about the secret relationship of their commander. During lunchtime Holly could barely eat without feeling curious eyes watching her, or hearing several whispered conversations about her and Trouble. When they saw her coming, people suddenly fell silent. When she'd passed, they started whispering again. She tried to stay in her office as much as possible, but when Foaly called her into Ops Booth, she had no choice. Walking as fast as possible without starting to run, she crossed the distance between her office and Ops.

When she entered, she immediately knew that Foaly had found out too. Of course. The gossip he didn't hear was yet to be found. The smirk he sent her made her want to slap his face.

'I heard you had a little secret,' was the first thing he said. 'How come you never told me?'

He sounded hurt, but Holly knew he was just teasing her. 'And you would have kept your mouth shut?' she asked. 'You know very well why I didn't tell you anything, so spare me your Bambi-eyes. Why am I here?'

'No way you get away with it so easily, Short,' Foaly said, grinning. 'Now I want to know everything. Are you just dating or is there more behind it?'

'Shut up Foaly,' Holly tried, glaring at the centaur. 'Tell me why you called me, or I am out of here. Well?'

The scowl made him go serious. 'Ok, ok. I'll tell in a minute, but we have to wait 'till the commander is here. He is the one who knows the details, I only know where you are going tonight.' He watched her face, and Holly wanted to swear. She'd feel herself go beaming when she heard Trouble would come. Trying to keep a calm voice, she asked: 'And where _am _I going tonight?'

Foaly grinned. 'Paris,' he said. 'City of love. Seems there is some elf there without permission, and we suspect he's doing illegal things. Selling batteries or something, I don't know, and I don't know what's the big deal either, but Kelp wanted me to wait until-'

The door of Ops Booth went open, and Trouble Kelp entered. Foaly could almost here the buzzing around the room when Holly and Trouble saw each other. He grinned. Love couples inside the LEP? Now that could be fun.

Trouble cleared his throat and tried to sound professional. 'Short. You're going to Paris tonight. Some elf is dealing human drugs there, and you're going after him.'

Suddenly, the romantic atmosphere had gone. Holly was now fully concentrated. 'Do we have an exact location?'

Foaly turned to his computer, and showed a detailed map of Paris. 'Here he should be,' he said, pointing towards the Sacre Coeur. 'Here's where our undercovers have traced him.'

'You are going undercover too,' Trouble told her. 'You act like you want to buy some stuff. When he has given it to you, you arrest him. Simple as that, but I assume I don't have to warn you for screwing it up.'

Holly knew it. When she failed this mission, she would be fired, whether the commander was her boyfriend or not. 'I understand. Do I have a weapon?'

'Just a finger-shooter,' Trouble said.

Of course. Undercover, so no big stuff. Holly hated that kind of missions, especially when they were so important as this one. She sighed. 'All right. And I'm going up…how?' By shuttle, she hoped. She didn't feel like riding pods today.

'Pod. The pressure in the chutes is high, and we need to get you in Paris as soon as possible.' For one moment, Holly hated Trouble almost as much as she'd hated Sool. He was _grinning! _And he _knew _she hated the pods!

But it was just almost. When his grin softened to a smile, she felt her knees turn into water. A butterfly went crazy in her stomach. _Why _did he have to be so darn _cute?!_

She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the mission. Foaly, in the meanwhile, was having the time of his life. Obviously, the _Private Fairy _had been right for once. He was counting the minutes until they would touch each other. _Any minute now, _he thought. _Come on. Just a hand squeeze or something, would it be that hard? _

A knock on the door, and again the atmosphere turned from romantic to cool. Trouble coughed. Holly tried not to blush when she saw the grin on Foaly's face, while he pushed the 'open door' button.

A maintenance sprite stepped in. 'The pod's ready, captain,' he said, not realizing the atmospherical change he'd caused.

'Right.' Trouble tried to regain control over himself. 'Captain. You got everything?'

Holly nodded. 'Ready for the mission, commander.'

'Right.' Couldn't he think of anything else? 'Well then, good luck, captain. I'll see you later.' And with that, he rushed out of Ops Booth.

'Is there anything to see?' Holly snapped, and the grinning maintenance fairy immediately got serious. 'Now, Foaly, get me that finger-shooter and the pod, drugs dealers are more important than gossip, don't you think?'

The tone of her voice caused Foaly to obey at once, but not without grinning inside. _A tender spot touched? _he thought. _Well, who would have thought that! _

**

* * *

**

To be continued... But not for the next two weeks. I'll be on my holiday in France, so I won't be able to update. I'm sorry I haven't done it for a while, but I'm having a huge writer's block right now, and I can't come up with anything. I'm sorry. I'll see you again in two weeks, I hope!


End file.
